


PD Live RP Archives

by flickawhip



Category: PD Live RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Yep. More stuff to Archive





	1. Addy Perez/Sheila Mack Part 1

Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 6:46 PM  
Sheila watched porn with loud music on one Saturday evening, jacking off a bit being shemale...not knowing some neighbors were upset and called the cops...one of South Carolina's finest...Addy Perez "shit!" *as she had baby oil turning radio off , standing with her cock hanging to answer the door seeing Addy standing there "uhh hi Officer"  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 6:48 PM  
"Ma'am." Addy spoke softly. "There's been a few.... complaints." As she spoke Addy did her best not to stare at Sheila, her voice lower and a little more husky as she added. "You'd better let me in."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 6:49 PM  
"oh?" Sheila opened the door getting a robe and slipping it on, not to get any additional charges "I didn't mean t..i was...watching porn"  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 6:50 PM  
"So I gather..." Addy smiled, moving into the room and pushing the door closed. "You're lucky I'm already off shift, I just offered to check in on my way home...."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 6:52 PM  
Sheila smiled watching "oh? so i'm not in trouble?" she asked slipping robe off not caring now "you're one of my favorite cops Officer Perez"  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 6:54 PM  
"Formal warning." Addy shrugged, smiling as she moved closer to Sheila. "Call me Addy.... Ms Mack."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 6:55 PM  
"well ok i'll try to keep quiet next time" smiling again staring "sexy Addy" her cock sticking straight up "would you...like to relax? I know you had a long day"  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:02 PM  
"Is that an.... invite?" Addy asked softly, biting her lower lip before adding. "You'd be... the first."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 7:03 PM  
"well you can't unsee what you see now can you?" nodding, Sheila softly kissed Addy  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:05 PM  
Addy smiled softly, kissing back sweetly. "Then... yes. If you promise to be my person?"  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 7:06 PM  
"i'd be happy to be yours babygirl" getting in bed and laying with her new girl, kissing Addy again and offering her cock  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:08 PM  
Addy had stripped slowly, moving to kiss Sheila softly, stroking her cock lightly. "So beautiful.... and big."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 7:09 PM  
"mmmm damn you're so fit babe" smiling into the kiss and rubbing Addy's chest, moaning as her cock throbbed "all yours"  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:10 PM  
"You'll be gentle... right?" Addy asked shyly, kissing Sheila sweetly again as she arched to Sheila's touch.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 7:11 PM  
"yes i'll be gentle don't worry...mmm those beautiful tits" kissing back then moving down to suck a nipple, enjoying as her cock was played with  
"so much better than porn..gonna get me some pussy"  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:13 PM  
Addy moaned softly. "Mmm, and this pussy won't get the cops kicking at your door.... since it'd not be loud music... just lovemaking."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 7:15 PM  
laughing softly and smiling as she slid her hand down to rub her Cop's pussy "do you give head? I was watching a video of this girl giving head and damn I need some bad"  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:15 PM  
"I can try..." Addy smiled. "I told you... this is all new to me."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 7:16 PM  
"go as slow as you need Addy" Sheila kissed on Addy's neck and tits then laid back "it's 9 inches"  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:19 PM  
Addy moaned softly, lightly licking the tip of Sheila's cock, her whine soft as she began to slowly give head, working on instinct, gagging slightly on it even as she fought to take it all, her pace still slow and steady.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 7:20 PM  
"ohhh girl" watching and moaning as she enjoyed every moment "damn it's ok, you got this Addy, so hot" toes curl playing with her girl's hair  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:21 PM  
Addy slowly took her pace up, moaning even as she did so, still softly gagging every so often.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 7:22 PM  
"ohhh fuck babygirl" Sheila held Addy's hair slowly thrusting  
"I know i'm big for you, but you'll get used of it"  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:24 PM  
Addy moaned softly. "Mmmhm."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 7:26 PM  
"love you Addy" pulling out for a kiss to let Addy breathe a bit  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:27 PM  
Addy took a breath, kissing Sheila softly. "Mmm, you get me so wet babe..."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 7:28 PM  
Sheila smiled feeling her girl's wetness, fingering her a bit "damn think you can take every inch?"  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:30 PM  
"Well..." Addy paused, moaning softly. "I know you can feel that barrier babe... you're the first woman I ever... first anyone.... I ever let get this close..." She paused again then spoke softly. "So yes... I'll take all of you... just go slow."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 7:32 PM  
"honored to be your first..and you know I have experience...i'll be very slow for you to enjoy me" Sheila smiled big laying Addy back and getting ontop, slowly sliding in  
"damn soaked" kissing Addy  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:34 PM  
Addy moaned softly, kissing back as she took Sheila inside her, letting out a soft squeal when she tore, her eyes closing for a second before she wiped her eyes, reaching for Sheila and kissing her a little more passionately, eyes meeting Sheila's now. "I love you.... my sex goddess."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 7:35 PM  
Sheila smiled kissing back as she slowly thrusted, moaning "mmmm love you too babygirl" kissing Addy again  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:38 PM  
Addy let the kiss deepen, riding the pace with soft moans. "So good baby, so so good."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 7:39 PM  
licking at her girl's tongue as they kiss, showing Addy what she has as she set a good comfy pace  
"mmm yes good pussy"  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:41 PM  
Addy moaned softly. "I meant you... my sexy beast."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 7:42 PM  
Sheila laughed a bit "oh well thank you, you're hot as fuck too and very good with that mouth" kneeling up and sucking Addy's toes as she thrusted  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:43 PM  
Addy moaned softly, feeling herself stretch a little at each thrust. "Mmm, you planning to teach me new tricks babe?"  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 7:47 PM  
"if that's what you'd like beautiful" licking up Addy's foot smiling and going a bit faster "ahhh fuck"  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:57 PM  
"Mmm, I want to be yours baby." Addy teased, soon squealing. "God I'm so close."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 7:58 PM  
"marry me Addy Perez, be mine" smiling and hitting the spot as she went hard, cumming deep  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 7:59 PM  
Addy soon also came. "Yes baby, yes I'll marry you."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 8:01 PM  
Sheila smiled leaning down kissing Addy deep as they both came, breathing heavy  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 8:12 PM  
"I love you... my horny girl."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 8:13 PM  
"love you too babe" as she pulled out "best sex I ever had, my right hand isn't enough" smiling  
________________________________________  
Addy Perez (WolfRP)Today at 8:30 PM  
"Mmm, well you won't need that ever again."


	2. Mia Shagena/Sara Ramsey Part 1

Dallas PD Officers Mia Shagena and Sara Ramsey were always together taking calls and stopping the bad guys, the sexual tension was known from their interviews on Police Women of Dallas. "i'm Officer Mia Shagena, i'm the Robin to Sara, who is my Batman" pointing to her partner smiling cutely, Mia was the adorable blonde always sitting in passenger seat(edited)  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 5:12 PM  
Sara grinned and waved. "Best Robin ever." She teased, laughing softly.  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagena (RP)Yesterday at 5:16 PM  
Mia smiled softly and giggled as her bestie spoke "so yeah..we had one of those crazy calls the other night, domestic violence, Sara is the tough one, she took that guy down like don't you move while I applied the cuffs"  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 5:30 PM  
"Nobody messes with me." Sara laughed. "If they do Mia usually nukes them."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagena (RP)Yesterday at 5:32 PM  
"nobody" shaking her head, smiling big "and even after a stressful workday, between busts we always listen to music and crack each other up...always good to know my partner is always there for me, right Sara?" softly holding hands  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 5:34 PM  
"Of course." Sara smiled. "She means a lot to me. My gal friday."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagena (RP)Yesterday at 5:35 PM  
giggling again and just smiling "we've been friends for how long?"  
adding "oh and...weird is cute" she poked Sara's cheek  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:19 PM  
Sara grinned. "It's sure cute on you."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 6:22 PM  
"you too" smiling as they finished up "wow I could sure go for a Snow Cone or a nice Milk Shake,,,my feet hurt Sara" pouting and putting her boot on Sara's leg(edited)  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:50 PM  
"Aw pookie... you need a foot rub?"  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 6:51 PM  
"mmhmm" Mia giggled "so glad our shift is over, now we can go home and chill"  
teasing "smell my feet Sara"  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:58 PM  
"No thanks." Sara laughed. "You need to wash them."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 6:59 PM  
"oh come on I have clean socks" giggling and standing with her friend looking around smiling and sneaking a kiss  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:09 PM  
Sara grinned and kissed back. "So snow cones then home?"  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 7:14 PM  
"mmm yes please" Mia smiled straightening Sara's collar  
"I love you"  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:33 PM  
"Love you too Mia Cara."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 7:38 PM  
running her hand on Sara's cheek "my Batman" as their boss Sgt. Jones walked in "hey ladies, shift change" Mia nodded with a smirk "cya Friday Sgt."  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:40 PM  
"Bye boss." Sara smiled, squeezing Mia's hand.  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 7:42 PM  
Mia squeezed back, heading out "we almost got busted, we better head home hehe" later athome eating ice cream, Mia's feet in Sara's lap "massage?" sipping her milk shake being sexy  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:47 PM  
Sara laughed, finishing her milkshake and beginning to gently massage Mia's feet.  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 7:52 PM  
"you are so cute" smiling sweetly, toes wiggle and playfully making Sara smell one  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 8:28 PM  
"You are so happy, aren't you smoochy?"  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 8:29 PM  
"very happy" Mia kneeled up sliding her top off, letting her hair down smiling "so..when you told me you had a cock..and showed it to me...I was thinking"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 8:44 PM  
"You into it?"  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 8:45 PM  
"well we are close...we could be even closer...and yeah it makes you even hotter Sara" she leaned in kissing her bestie  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 8:48 PM  
Sara smiled, kissing back softly.  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 8:49 PM  
smiling again helping Sara out of her top, slowly grinding against her bestie  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 8:50 PM  
Sara smiled, spanking her softly.  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 8:51 PM  
Mia squeaked giggling "so have you thought about me giving you head?"  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 8:57 PM  
"A little bit?" Sara admitted. "I'm a little... shy though, don't wanna spook you girl."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 8:59 PM  
"shy? with all the crap we talk about...all the giggling between calls?" Mia giggled and smiled "Sara, I love you so much like a sister, my Batman...you know you can tell me anything" she rubbed her bestie's chest feeling Sara harden in her pants, both still in their uniform pants  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:06 PM  
Sara smirked, kissing Mia. "You ever hear about how I straight hit a bitch to call you my partner?"  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 9:08 PM  
Mia kissed back and giggled again "oh my really? so I was first choice?"  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:17 PM  
"First, last, everything."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 9:18 PM  
"would you...marry me?" as she stood to unbuckle and slide off her pants, now fully naked as she saw the bulge in Sara's pants smirking  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:22 PM  
"Girl... yes."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 9:24 PM  
Mia quickly ran to the room and came back with a box kissing Sara, sitting in her lap  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:14 PM  
"You are so gorgeous babe."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 10:17 PM  
"thanks you too" she smiled tearing up as she slid the ring on Sara's finger "bedroom?" shaking her cute butt having tanlines  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:33 PM  
"Mmm yeah." Sara stripped quickly then picked up Mia to carry her back.  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 10:35 PM  
"big penis...oh my" holding on smiling big and swooning hard "my hero, I love you so much babe" kissing on her wife's cheek  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:38 PM  
"Love you too baby."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
laying down down, slowly stroking and wiggling Sara's cock, Mia giggled "Holy Smokes Batman that is a nice Nightstick!" licking at her wife's nipple  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
"You want to suck it baby?"  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
"I dunno if i'm any good but I can try, you're like 8-9 inches?" Mia asked as she kissed down licking at the head  
"good thing we watched porn together huh?" slowly sucking  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:07 PM  
"I am." Sara smiled. "Yeah.... and you're doing so good baby..."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 11:09 PM  
Mia looked up while going a bit faster, moaning for her wife "mmmm damn so big" she gagged a bit giggling and holding Sara's hand  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:20 PM  
Sara squeezed her hand gently. "Good girl."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 11:21 PM  
"mmm" smiling and breathing deep as she took it down, locking fingers, her nipples hard  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
"Happy love?"  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
slurping and smirking "very happy Sara, love you" rubbing her tits on Sara's cock "oooo are you happy?"  
teasing "but Officer....i'm not a prostitute"  
________________________________________  
April 17, 2019  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Today at 12:20 AM  
Sara laughed. "Good, I couldn't afford you."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Today at 12:21 AM  
Mia giggled "oh so i'm high maintenance? babe!" she moved up while stroking her wife, kissing Sara deep  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Today at 12:22 AM  
"Mm, just expensive." Sara laughed, kissing Mia and teasing her clit. "My Princess."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Today at 12:26 AM  
"oh hush you love spoiling me bestie" giggling and licking tongues "mmmm oh my you got me so wet babe, wanna fuck me?" Mia moved Sara's hair back  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Today at 12:43 AM  
"You know I do, sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Today at 12:45 AM  
she laid back smiling big, pulling her wife ontop "i'm in love with my sexy partner" toes curl in excitement "like my pedicure?"  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Today at 12:46 AM  
"So sexy." Sara smirked, kissing Mia's toes.  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Today at 12:47 AM  
Mia giggled "do they still smell?" guiding her wife's cock into her pussy "ohhh"  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Today at 12:55 AM  
"Only a little." Sara laughed, slowly making a pace.  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
"mmmm babe" giggling and moaning, enjoying her feet kissed "I wanna be a Mommy"  
smiling and watching that cock go in and out  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Today at 1:02 AM  
"Mmm, we'll make you a mommy."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Today at 1:02 AM  
"yay" pulling her wife down kissing her, hands on Sara's ass  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Today at 1:03 AM  
Sara kissed back, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Today at 1:03 AM  
"ohhh god!" she screamed being rocked good "i'm gonna cumm"  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Today at 1:05 AM  
Sara smirked. "Cum for me Mia."  
________________________________________  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Today at 1:05 AM  
"you cum for me Sara" smirking and sucking her wife's tits cummming  
________________________________________  
Officer Sara Ramsey (WolfRP)Today at 1:11 AM  
Sara soon also came.  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
Officer Mia Shagney (RP)Today at 1:14 AM  
"whoa big shooter" smiling and nuzzling, toes curling as she kissed her wife "love you".


	3. Alyssa Wright/Kelly Bocardo Part 1

Maricopa County Officer Kelly Bocardo attended an Academy a couple years ago and met her now wife Jeffersonville Officer Alyssa Wright. Kelly was a Mother of a 5 year old named Kaylee. "hey babe" using her radio to call her wife, now working at her wife's Police Department after moving  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 1:29 AM  
"Hey Kel, what's up?" Alyssa was smiling as she answered her wife's radio call, glad she was already parked and waiting for the next call out, she had very little shift left to wait to go home with her wife.  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 1:31 AM  
"nothing just finishing a long day, responded to a Fire and then a drunk lady being extremely loud" laughing "how's my beautiful wife? almost that time huh? your Mom is coming pick up Kaylee"  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 1:33 AM  
"Ready to go home huh?" Alyssa laughed. "Babygirl will be happy to see mom anyways, maybe then we can get a lil peace without baby firecracker causing chaos."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 1:33 AM  
"I am happy for these 3 days off with you babe" she drove to meet Alyssa laughing "hey Addy texted me earlier during lunch...her little girl is adorable"  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 1:35 AM  
"She finally got what she wanted huh? A woman and a baby." Alyssa smiled, watching her wife arrive and moving to join her in the car. "Thank god shift's over."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 1:36 AM  
"she's so happy and Sheila spoils her" smiling to herself "i'm happy" as she turned to park smiling at her wife "hey" leaning over to kiss Alyssa, Kelly moaned  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 1:37 AM  
Alyssa smiled, kissing Kelly softly. "Hey babe, ready to go home?"  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 1:40 AM  
"very much" Kelly smiled driving them home listening to some music  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 5:11 PM  
Alyssa smiled, relaxing with Kelly. "Still can't believe you moved to be with me."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 5:12 PM  
"well thank you for giving me a chance and better life for Kaylee...Arizona was so miserable" as she parked getting home, Alyssa's Mom was waiting  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 5:22 PM  
"Well, now I have you." Alyssa smiled. "And we're happy, right babe?" She was smiling as she kissed Kelly before moving to greet her mother. "Hi Mom."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 5:23 PM  
Kelly smiled "very happy babe, I love you Alyssa" kissing back and getting out "hey Mrs. Wright let me get Kaylee's bag" hugging her then heading to her daughter's room to grab the bag  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 5:27 PM  
Kaylee had moved to join them, hugging Alyssa before hugging her mother. "Hi Auntie."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 5:27 PM  
Kelly smiled as she returned hugging and kissing Kaylee's nose "love you sweetie pie, have fun at Granny's ok?"  
handing her Mother in Law the bag "all her clothes, blanket and her favorite cup and doll"  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 5:30 PM  
Kaylee had giggled and nodded, leaving them to go get in granny's car, leaving Alyssa to hug her wife. "She's a cute kid you know... just like her mommy."(edited)  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 5:31 PM  
waving and holding her wife's arm "my little mini me" laughing and smiling  
"you been working out Alyssa?" squeezing that bicep, Kelly blushed  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 5:43 PM  
"Mmm, depends if you count manhandling idiots." Alyssa laughed, flexing for Kelly. "Let's go get comfy babe."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 5:44 PM  
"i know the feeling" Kelly smiled big following Alyssa inside, unbuttoning her shirt slipping it off then taking off her shoes and socks having a tattoo on her ankle of Alyssa and Kaylee's name and a butterfly  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 5:47 PM  
"Look at you, sexy girl." Alyssa smiled, stripping down and moving closer to her wife. "So damn sexy."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 5:48 PM  
as she removed her bra laughing "you are so cute when you stare" smiling and kissing Alyssa, wiggling toes, now just in her black panties "stinky feet" teasing(edited)  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 5:51 PM  
"Well, why don't we go share a shower then? sweaty girl."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 5:52 PM  
"i was gonna ask you" smiling again and getting her panties down, then let her hair down offering a hand "you love this booty?" Kelly was a big girl and felt so loved  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 5:58 PM  
Alyssa smiled, taking Kelly's hand and kissing her fingers softly. "You know I love that booty, my beautiful girl."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 5:59 PM  
biting her lip, Kelly teared up remembering their wedding "i love when you do that" softly rubbing her wife's cheek "so where did you have lunch? i had Subway, quick meal"  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 6:08 PM  
"Subway." Alyssa laughed. "Those girls always know to have the food ready when I call it in." Alyssa smiled, picking Kelly up to carry her into the shower, kissing her softly. "My gorgeous bride."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 6:10 PM  
"wow babe we could have met for lunch but yeah it was quick" Kelly laughed "yeah they do, love that shop great service" smiling and holding on "my strong Deputy wife" kissing back  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 6:12 PM  
"Mmm, so, we done with shop talk babe, because right now.... I really want to enjoy my girl."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 6:15 PM  
"i'm ready for some wifey time" smiling and kissing Alyssa as they got in the shower, holding her cheeks  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 6:20 PM  
Alyssa smiled, kissing back and pulling her wife closer. "So sexy."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 6:22 PM  
"mmm Alyssa you're so toned baby" softly kissing her wife's neck and chest, her nipples puffy  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 6:25 PM  
"Gotta stay buff to be ready for the flying Kaylee cuddles." Alyssa smiled, humming softly at Kelly's kisses, stroking her back before teasing a hand over her ass.(edited)  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 6:26 PM  
laughing "even half ass tired i can't get enough Kaylee cuddles, babygirl loves her Mommy and her Auntie" Kelly smiled loving those hands "wanna lick it?"  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 6:30 PM  
"Are you asking me to eat ass babe?" Alyssa asked with a grin, sucking at her wife's chest.  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 6:32 PM  
Kelly laughed again almost snorting "well you love playing with it" gasping and playing with Alyssa's hair "ohh baby, love you so much, you make me feel so sexy"  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 6:33 PM  
"You are sexy babe, my sexy girl." Alyssa hummed softly, sucking at Kelly's neck and spanking her softly. "Let's wash up."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 6:38 PM  
"thank you sexy" jumping a bit and laughing then washing up moaning "mmm you sure know how to thrust, almost feels like you have a dick sometimes"  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 6:45 PM  
"Well, would you want me to have one?" Alyssa asked with a smile, washing up.  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 6:46 PM  
"you are my stud" Kelly smiled "maybe Kaylee could use a baby brother or sister" stealing a kiss  
washing up aswell  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 6:50 PM  
"Mmm, well why don't we have some fun tonight and I'll look into getting the op?"  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 6:51 PM  
"ok" she agreed smiling big "i'd blow you Alyssa, remember what Addy told us?"  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 6:52 PM  
"Mmm, that sex gets wild?"  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 6:55 PM  
"yeah really wild" smiling and rubbed her wife's back "so tense, i got you"  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 6:56 PM  
"Mmm, missed this." Alyssa murmured, kissing Kelly and stretching out slowly.  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 6:57 PM  
"we been so busy but making that money" she kissed back, feeling Alyssa's abs and chest "mnmm that tongue needs to be inside me"  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 7:00 PM  
"More money, happier kid." Alyssa smiled, moving to kiss Kelly again. "Spread for me baby?"  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 7:01 PM  
"exactly, i love your attitude baby" Kelly moaned kissing back then spread for her wife  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 7:07 PM  
Alyssa smiled, slowly kissing a way south, soon lapping at Kelly's clit.(edited)  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 7:08 PM  
"like my peach fuzz Alyssa?" Kelly smiled laying back and playing with her tits "mmmm" toes curling "baby...my feet hurt had to run after some dude through a yard, lucky i'm fast and can take down easy"  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 7:17 PM  
"Nice and fluffy." Alyssa smiled. "Mmm, want me to massage them for you babe?"  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 7:20 PM  
"yours is so smooth" smiling and nodding "please?" as Kelly played with Alyssa's hair kissing her  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 7:26 PM  
Alyssa hummed, lapping at her wife's clit and massaging her feet.  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 7:27 PM  
her toes curled enjoying as she moaned loudly, massaging Alyssa's back and head "ohhhhh! baby"  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 7:29 PM  
Alyssa hummed and upped her pace. "Love you babe."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 7:30 PM  
"love youuu" as she arched a bit, playing with her tits and cumming "oh God that humming"  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 7:40 PM  
Alyssa smiled, cleaning Kelly up softly. "Mmm, your turn."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 7:43 PM  
smiling big and kissing her wife, grabbing that toned butt  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 7:47 PM  
Alyssa smiled, kissing Kelly softly. "Hot girl."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 7:50 PM  
"you're hotter" smiling again and going down, kissing on Alyssa's neck, suckling her chest then over the abs sighing "my sexy wife" then finally to her pussy, licking softly  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 7:51 PM  
Alyssa hummed softly. "Mmm, my wife."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 7:52 PM  
lapping cutely, massaging Alyssa's legs  
"i'm a hungry big girl"  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 8:01 PM  
"Mmm, eat well babe."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 8:02 PM  
"mmm better than Subway, i want this pastrami on my sandwich" smiling and sucking hard  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 8:02 PM  
Alyssa soon came. "Mmm, pretty sure they wouldn't like that."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 8:03 PM  
Kelly laughed staring as she cleaned Alyssa up "hey they do say your sub your way"  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 8:04 PM  
"I don't think they mean meat curtains babe."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerYesterday at 8:05 PM  
"well at home, i get meat curtains on my sandwich" biting softly then kissing her way back up kissing her wife  
________________________________________

Alyssa WrightYesterday at 8:06 PM  
Alyssa smiled, kissing Kelly. "Mmm, you can eat my meat anyday babe."  
________________________________________  
August 19, 2019

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 2:43 AM  
Kelly smiled cuddling up, stroking Alyssa's abs "love you"placing her foot near Alyssa's, grabbing her phone and taking a pic of their feets "we have gorgeous feet"


End file.
